Soulfly
thumb|350px|Soulfly – Logo Soulfly aus Brasilien und USA wurde 1997 gegründet. Sie hat seit 1998 richtig guten Nu Metal mit Samples und Feeling gemacht. Seit 2004 machen sie leider nur noch harten und monotonen Thrash Metal, genauer Groove Metal. *'Interview 2012' – (text, video) Soulfly ist ein Projekt von Max Cavalera, der 1996 bei Sepultura ausgestiegen ist, um etwas anderes zu machen. Die anderen Musiker wechseln stetig. Wer schreibt die Lieder ? Verschwägerte Bands: Sepultura, Cavalera Conspiracy : → Siehe auch Korn, Slipknot, System of a Down Musik-Clips von Soulfly Es gibt jede Menge Video-Clips von den späten Soulfly. *'Back to the Primitive' – (video, 4:27 min) - das waren die besten Soulfly ! *'Seek 'N' Strike' – (video, 3:55 min) - yeah ! - zum 2002er-Album *Prophecy – (video, 3:23 min) - geht noch so, zum 2004er-Album *Frontlines – (video, 4:34 min) - gähn, zum 2005er-Album *Carved Inside – (video, 3:38 min) - zum 2005er-Album *Innerspirit – (video, 5:25 min) - zum 2005er-Album *Rise of the Fallen – (video, 4:59 min) - zum 2010er-Album *World Scum – (video, 4:59 min) - gähn, fast schon deathig, zum 2012er-Album *Bloodshed – (video, 5:32 min) - mit Opa-Max und Sohn Zyon, zum 2013er-Album Geschichte von Soulfly thumb|250px|Die jungen Soulfly 1996 stieg Max Cavalera bei Sepultura aus. Es gab Streit wegen Geld und Frauen, was sonst. Sein Bruder Igor Cavalera war am Schlagzeug ... 1997 gründete er ... die Mitmusiker ... Zwei absolute Hammer-Alben ... Nu Metal ... 1998 das Debütalbum Soulfly und 2000 Primitive ... thumb|250px|Max mit irgendwelchen Musikern Ab dem 2004er-Album Prophecy ging der Stil mehr in Richtung Groove Metal, d.h. die ganzen lässigen Fremdeinflüsse mit Sampeln und Folklore fehlen seitdem leider. Denn das war einzigartig und großartig. Religiös wurde es dann auch noch. Marc Rizzo an der Lead?-Gitarre seit 2003 ... Die Alben von Soulfly Soulfly haben seit 1998 zehn Alben gemacht. Zuletzt kam 2015 Archangel. *1998 – Soulfly – 1. Album - super *2000 – Primitive – 2. Album - wahnsinn *2002 – 3''' – 3. Album - super *2004 – '''Prophecy – 4. Album - ab hier wurde es härter und dabei ausnahmsweise weniger interessant ! *2005 – Dark Ages – 5. Album *2008 – Conquer – 6. Album *2010 – Omen – 7. Album *2012 – Enslaved – 8. Album - 8,0 im RH #298 vom März 2012 *2013 – Savages – 9. Album - 8,0 im RH #317 vom Oktober 2013 *2015 – Archangel – 10. Album - 8,0 im RH #339 vom August 2015 1. Album – Soulfly Das Debütalbum Soulfly (WP) wurde im ... 1998 aufgenommen und kam im April heraus. *Nu Metal – 15 Tracks, 67:54 min – 21. April 1998 bei Roadrunner Records. Soulfly ... : 01 – Eye for an Eye – 3:34 – (mit Burton C. Bell und Dino Cazares) 02 – No Hope=No Fear – 4:35 – 03 – Bleed – 4:06 – (mit Fred Durst und DJ Lethal) 04 – Tribe – 6:02 – 05 – Bumba – 3:59 – (mit Los Hooligans) 06 – First Commandment – 4:29 – (mit Chino Moreno) 07 – Bumbklatt – 3:51 – 08 – Soulfly – 4:48 – 09 – Umbabarauma – 4:11 – (mit Los Hooligans) 10 – Quilombo – 3:43 – (mit Benji und DJ Lethal) 11 – Fire – 4:21 – 12 – The Song Remains Insane – 3:39 – 13 – No – 4:00 – (mit Christian Olde Wolbers) 14 – Prejudice – 6:52 – (mit Benji Webbe) 15 – Karmageddon – 5:44 – Bonustracks der Digipak-Version: : 16 – Cangaceiro – 2:19 – 17 – Ain't No Feeble Bastard – 1:39 – (Cover von Discharge) 18 – The Possibility of Life's Destruction – 1:28 – (Cover von Discharge) 2. Album – Primitive Das zweite Soulfly-Album Primitive (WP) wurde im ... 2000 aufgenommen und kam im September heraus. *Nu Metal – 12 Tracks, 52:16 min – 26. September 2000 bei Roadrunner Records. Primitive ... 3. Album – 3'' Das dritte Soulfly-Album '''3 (Aum, WP) wurde im ... aufgenommen und kam im Juni 2002 heraus. *Nu Metal – 14 Tracks, 59:30 min – 25. Juni 2002 bei Roadrunner Records. 3 ... 4. Album – '''''Prophecy Das dritte Soulfly-Album Prophecy (WP) wurde im Herbst 2003 aufgenommen und kam im März 2004 heraus. *Nu Metal – 14 Tracks, 59:30 min – 30. März 2004 bei Roadrunner Records. Prophecy ... Weblinks *Homepage – mit Tourdaten 2016 *YT-Kanal – Musik hören *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte von Soulfly *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik hören en:Soulfly Kategorie:Thrash Kategorie:Nu Metal Kategorie:Album 2015